


Veddie Valentine

by Higgles123



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Just a fluffy valentines day one shot I wrote for a friend on tumblr
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Veddie Valentine

Eddie stepped through the apartment door and cringed when he heard the enraged footsteps stomping around followed by the sound of plates smashing. He grimaced as he entered the kitchen and a plate sailed past his head, narrowly missing him and instead hitting the cute little face of the kitten on the wall calendar. Poor little guy.

“Babe, I know you’re mad but can’t we just talk about this?” Eddie edged towards you slowly, his hands raised slightly in surrender.

“No, we can’t just talk about this,” you spat, smashing yet another plate against the wall in your blind rage.

“Look, I get that you’re angry but I don’t think taking it out on the crockery is really needed.”

“The alternative is that I smash you against the wall instead, but you’re a lot more difficult to replace.”

“Hey, if you wanna smash me against the wall, I’m game,” Eddie wriggled his eyebrows and grinned.

“You’re not even taking this seriously are you?” you glared with a huff. “This is all one great big bloody joke to you, isn’t it?”

“Of course not,” Eddie sighed. “But don’t you think you’re overreacting just a little?”

“Ha,” you snorted. “Overreacting? Are you being serious? Is it too much to ask to go out for just one evening with my boyfriend and the fucking parasite inside him not feel the urge to eat anyone?”

“I’m not a parasite,” Venom’s voice spoke unable to hide the hurt he felt.

“Sorry Vee,” you sighed. “I didn’t mean that. But I am upset that you had to eat that guy right in front of me.”

“That guy, in case you’d forgotten,” Eddie said. “Had just tried to steal your handbag.”

“I know that,” you scoffed. “But why can’t we just be like a normal couple and phone the police when someone tries to steal my bag? Why do we have to eat them?”

“Eddie said I’m allowed to eat bad people,” you could hear Venom frown. “So if the man I ate was bad, why are you upset, Y/N?”

“And also, you’re talking about being a normal couple,” Eddie spoke, cupping your face. “But the fact of the matter is that you knew that Ven and I were a package deal and what that entailed when you got into this. We were never a normal couple to begin with.”

“I know that,” you said.

And truly you did. Sure, you had been freaked out to know that the hot guy you sold coffee to every morning was host to a symbiote that liked to eat people. But once you had realised that those full lips were even nicer to kiss then they looked, and the symbiote didn’t want to eat _you_ , you kind of calmed down about the whole thing.

“So what’s the problem then?” Eddie asked.

You wouldn’t say you were a throuple exactly, but you were something along those lines. You loved Venom, although not in the same way you loved Eddie and you accepted that he was as much apart of this relationship as you and Eddie were. But that still didn’t change the fact that seeing a person get swallowed whole in front of your very eyes gave you the heeby jeebies and really killed any previous desire you’d had to shove your tongue down your boyfriend’s throat and kiss his face off all night.

How could you explain that sometimes you just wanted to pretend that your boyfriend was normal and that chocolate and tater tots were the only thing Venom liked to eat, and not human bodies as well? How could you explain that even though Venom was only eating bad people, the worst kind of people who truly deserved what was coming most of the time, it still didn’t sit right with you to know that you had stood by and allowed a human life to be taken? Or that the sound of squelching and crunching filled your dreams- well, nightmares- for weeks after? That you imagined the person screaming and reaching out for you desperately to save them?

How could you explain that while you knew Venom would never hurt you, there was always a teeny tiny little part of your brain that thought that perhaps in his blood lust, organ filled feast, he might lose control of himself and eat you without meaning to?

“I’m sorry,” you sighed, feeling ashamed of yourself for the ridiculously dramatic outburst. “I just wanted tonight to be perfect and I guess I overreacted.”

Eddie pulled you in for a great big hug, wrapping those massive bear arms around you and kissed the top of your head.

“We’ll make it up to you, won’t we Vee?” he mumbled.

“I didn’t mean to make you sad, Y/N,” Venom appeared snaking around the two of you and purring contentedly like a cat. “Me and Eddie will fix this.”

“You don’t have to fix anything,” you smiled at them both.

“We want to,” Venom smiled back.

You knew there would be no point in arguing with the two of them so you just said nothing, hoping that they would forget. Just like you wanted to forget about this stupid night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

You trudged up the stairs to your apartment wearily. Valentines Day sucked. Eddie was away with work and wasn’t due back for another two nights, and you had been forced to endure the sickeningly disgusting adoration from soppy couples all day. You kicked off your shoes and hung up your coat, and was about to fling yourself unceremoniously on the sofa when you saw a huge red envelope on the kitchen worktop. Shoving an entire cookie into your mouth (what- you were emotionally distressed?!) you tore open the envelope and grinned when you pulled out the ginormous card with the goofy picture of Eddie and Venom plastered across the front.

_Happy Valentines Day to the most beautiful girl in the world. Sorry we can’t be with you but there’s a surprise coming your way._

_All our love_

_Eddie and Vee xoxoxoxoxoxo_

You frowned when there was a knock on the door and you were convinced it was surely a coincidence. The delivery guy with the huge bouquet of red roses that was almost the size of his face proved you wrong. You set the flowers on the side, breathing in their sweet scent and pulling out the card that came with them.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Be ready at eight,_

_A car is coming for you._

_Lilies are white,_

_And snowdrops are too,_

_There’s an outfit in the bedroom,_

_Just waiting for you._

Just what the hell was Eddie Brock playing at? You genuinely were terrified of what he was getting you into, and you even more concerned about what this outfit would entail. Was this where Eddie would reveal some strange perverted fantasy that you had yet to know about?

In all honesty, you weren’t sure whether you were relieved or disappointed by the beautifully simple black dress that lay on the bed. It was floaty and lacy and could be dressed up or dressed down. Judging by the silver sling back heels and the clutch bag that lay beside them, this was a dressed up sort of occasion. You looked at the bedside clock and decided that you had better get a move on and get ready. The shower was calling and the clock was ticking. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The black limo pulled up outside the apartment block promptly at eight, reminding you of the time you went to your Aunt Maud’s funeral as a child. The dread you had felt about that was just as strong as what you felt now. You hated surprises. You had no idea where you were going and even who with. You had text a bunch of your friends to see if they knew what was happening but they had all annoyingly either kept quiet or just sent wink face emojis. You needed new friends desperately.

“Miss Y/L/N?” the driver came around to open the door for you.

“Er yeah,” you nodded hesitantly.

“I’m Shaun,” he smiled, tipping his hat. “I’ll be your driver for this evening and if I can do anything to make your journey more comfortable, please don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“Thank you,” you gave a wobbly smile as you climbed into the back seat that smelt of freshly waxed leather and some sort of berry air freshener. “I think I’ll be fine though.”

“Very good, Miss.”

“Actually,” you stopped him before he could shut the door. “There is one thing. Where exactly are we going?”

“I’m afraid I’m under strict instructions to not reveal that information,” he smiled apologetically. “All I can tell you is that it will take about an hour.”

“An hour?”

“The time should pass quickly enough. There’s something for you to watch on the journey.”

He motioned to the little iPad on the seat beside you and shut the door. As the engine started you switched on the iPad and a picture of Eddie dressed in his motorcycle leathers flashed up. Damn that man, you grumbled to yourself as you rubbed your thighs uncomfortably together to ease the throb in between them. A message popped up on the screen.

_Motorbikes are faster,_

_Bicycles are too slow,_

_Put up your feet and rest,_

_While you watch your favourite show._

_Enjoy a drink and a snack,_

_But too much please don’t eat,_

_For you’re in for something tasty,_

_When your destination you do reach._

Grinning, you kicked off your shoes as the message disappeared and your shoulders began to move to the unmistakable sound of Nick Cave’s _‘Red Right Hand’_. If Eddie didn’t want you to know what was happening then you were going to roll with it. And you could think of worse ways to spend an hour than ogling Cillian Murphy if you were honest.

You helped yourself to the bottle of champagne waiting for you; not bothering with a glass and just swigging straight from the bottle itself.

“Cheers.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks to the blessedly heavenly looking entertainment (sure, you appreciated Cillian Murphy’s acting talent, but it was his eyes and those cheekbones that always had you unable to tear your gaze away from the screen) the journey felt like it took next to no time at all, and you were almost disappointed when Shaun stopped the car and opened the passenger door.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” you frowned as you climbed out of the car.

You were way across the other side of the city at what could only be described as a dingy little diner. Not that you were opposed to dingy little diners, and especially not this one. How could you be when this was where Eddie had taken you on your first date two years ago? It had been impromptu and a place to escape the rain when the weather had ruined your motorbike ride together.

But why the hell had Eddie brought you here of all places? And dressed up to the nines for that matter? The lights were off and the entire building looked to be empty as you peered through the window. You were about to get back into the car and go home when you saw a notice pinned to the door with your name on it.

_Drenched in rain,_

_You were a beautiful sight,_

_Over paying the bill,_

_We almost got into a fight._

_Open the door,_

_And follow the path,_

_I hope you when you see it,_

_You’ll have a good laugh_

And laugh you did. Trains had tracks, Dorothy had a yellow brick road, and you had… a path of terrible jokes, lined by little white tea lights that gave you just enough light to find your way. The trail ended when it reached the very booth that you two had sat in on that first date together; the checkered fabric of the seat still as gaudy as you remembered.

You were still confused though to find the table empty apart from a disgustingly obscene chocolate freakshake and a single red rose that lay upon the menu. Only the menu, you soon realised, had been updated somewhat since you had last visited, and you weren’t sure that the general public would approve of it.

_You’re probably wondering,_

_Just why I’ve brought you here?_

_But know that I love you,_

_And there’s nothing to fear._

_Put down this menu,_

_And slowly turn around._

_Take a deep breath,_

_Before you see what’s on the ground_

Nervously, you turned around and almost fell to the floor. Eddie was knelt on the ground, dressed in a suit complete with even a tie, and in his hands was a tiny black box. You blinked and licked your suddenly dry lips as your heart began to beat wildly. This wasn’t what it looked like. It couldn’t be.

“Y/N,” Eddie cleared his throat. “I love you more than anything on the earth- I’m sorry _we_ love you more than anything on the earth- which is why I’m dressed up like a penguin and shaking like a leaf. All because I want to know if you’ll marry me?”

You were speechless. Someone better call Fox News because this was unprecedented. From the time you said your first word ( it was ‘shit’ for anyone who wanted to know) at the age of one until this very moment in time, you had never been lost for words. In fact, you could be relied upon to have a word for any and all occasion. But apparently the one time you really needed words, they just packed up and disappeared leaving you opening and closing your mouth like some sort of fish.

“Y/N?” Eddie frowned. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know,” you finally said, your trembling knees unable to bear your weight any longer as you fell to the ground and tried to ignore the shooting pain that shot up your leg. “I just… you’re supposed to be in… this is… you want to… is this real?”

“You’re kinda talking gibberish,” Eddie smirked at you.

“Yeah, well that’s because you just asked me to marry you.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Eddie questioned, not certain that he wanted to know the answer.

“Yes. I mean no,” you shook your head. “Oh fuck… What I meant to say is that this was just completely unexpected.”

“Proposals usually are,” Eddie clarified.

“Yeah, I know that,” you rolled your eyes. “But I just… this… I never expected this. I know that after Anne you said you didn’t think you ever wanted to get engaged or think about getting married again.”

“I didn’t,” Eddie cupped your face. “And then I met you and that changed.”

“You’re not just doing this because I got upset about you eating people when we go out?”

“Partly,” Eddie nodded, his eye twinkling playfully. “We kinda figured that if we married you then you’d be stuck with us.”

“He’s joking,” Venom piped up. “Although from what I have seen on the tv, marriage proposals are not the times for jokes.”

“Yeah, he was pissed about the joke trail I made because he didn’t think it was appropriate,” Eddie tutted.

“Well he does kind of have a point,” you grinned. “I mean, those jokes were pretty horrific.”

“Yet you still laughed,” Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“And I’ll laugh at your shitty jokes forever because I love you, Eddie Brock,” you smiled, winding your arms around his neck. “But crack any of them at our wedding and I might never forgive you.”

“I promise not to.”

And Eddie stayed true to his word.


End file.
